Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha RF
by Osukaru
Summary: Fic de MSLN, la historia esta basada en un universo alterno donde los personajes en los que gira la historia son Reinforce, Fate, Signum y 2 personajes de mi invención, Takashi y Emi, además de que habrá Fate x Nanoha espero les guste mi fic bye
1. Chapter 1

MSLN RF

**Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha RF**

**Prólogo**

_Me pregunto ya cuantas veces ha sucedido… que oportunidad será esta… cuantas veces he fallado… no haber podido lograr lo que me propongo… pero aún asi, se que algún día lo lograré y te podré salvar de ese cruel destino…_

-Aquí estamos otra ves, Emi- Preguntó el joven a la pequeña chica que estaba de lado mío, aparentaba unos 13 años, ella tenía el cabello corto, poco mas debajo del cuello, su cabello era de un celeste muy lindo y vestía ropas blancas – Infórmame de la situación

-Si, eso parece, Takashi- contestó la pequeña chica al joven que estaba a su lado, aparentaba unos 18 años, tenía el cabello al mismo largo que ella y de un fuerte color negro- dame unos minutos y tendré todo listo.

**Capitulo 1 – Comienzo**

_De nuevo estaba en la misma situación, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, de todos modos, ya lo he hecho muchas veces, así que bueno, veamos que pasa esta vez, ¿por fin podré lograr mi objetivo? No lo se, pero al menos mi amiga Emi estaba junto a mi, creo que de no ser por ella no habría llegado hasta aquí y…_

- Takashi? Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Emi – creo que deberíamos hacer lo de siempre no?

- eh? Ah si, jeje perdón, me distraje pensando- contestó el chico con una leve sonrisa – Bueno, primero a ver si las cosas han cambiado o si siguen igual, me pregunto si en esta época… algo cambiará.

- si, hay que hacer eso antes que nada, además de instalarnos en nuestra casa de esta época jeje – dijo Emi

- casa? Tenemos casa aquí? Rayos, aún no despiertan por completo las memorias de esta época… siempre he odiado esto – contestó Takashi algo molesto y sorprendido

- si, es de las pocas cosas que he podido identificar, por ahora no puedo obtener muchos datos sobre esta época pero al menos teniendo un lugar donde vivir ya es algo- contestó Emi con una linda sonrisa.

- si, bueno, dirijámonos hacía aya, sabes como llegar?

- Claro, aunque bueno, la ciudad es algo diferente de hace 200 años… de la última vez… - dijo Emi poniéndose algo seria y bajando la cabeza.

- Olvídalo, esta ves no debe pasar lo de siempre, esta vez, de seguro podremos cambiarlo todo, antes que nada, debemos planear lo que haremos

- Tienes razón Takashi, hemos acumulado mucha experiencia a través de estos 1000 años, además, la última vez… estuvimos bastante cerca, verdad? – contestó Emi dibujando nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

- es verdad, es mas, ahora que lo mencionas, deberíamos verificar si "Zero" hizo leyenda no crees? – dijo Takashi con una sonrisa malosa.

- aaah, es verdad jeje, tal vez, aunque hace 200 años que apareció no creo que la gente lo haya olvidado, en especial los que tienen relación con la magia – contestó la pequeña niña.

- ooooh vaya, enserio esta es nuestra casa Emi? – preguntó Takashi bastante sorprendido y viendo un edificio muy alto

- eehm… no jeje, solo una parte de el, es un departamento, pero al juzgar por el tamaño del edificio el departamento debe ser suficiente para los dos – respondió la pequeña aun sonriente.

- bueno, será mejor que entremos, descansemos por el día de hoy y ver si mañana ya tenemos las memorias de esta edad, además tenemos los datos que Rebellion y Nevan guardan entre cada reencarnación –

- esta bien, vayamos a descansar, aunque si es un poco odioso que conforme crecemos vamos adquiriendo las memorias del pasado, pero…- dijo Emi poniéndose un poco seria

- pero…? – le preguntó Takashi con algo de duda

- no te lo dije en la época anterior, pero… no crees que en la época pasada recordamos muchas cosas mas rápido? – preguntó la pequeña niña con su tono aun serio

- es verdad, ahora que lo dices… las veces anteriores los recuerdos que nos interesan siempre aparecían cuando cumplías 14 y yo 19, y esta vez, apenas hoy cumplimos los 13 y 18 y estamos recordando prácticamente todo lo que sucedió… nos ha dado poco mas de un año de ventaja, definitivamente esta vez lo tenemos que lograr – contestó Takashi igual de serio que Emi y animándose al terminar sus palabras.

- si, definitivamente todo será diferente, pero… me pregunto si aquí también… los demás nos han olvidado… - dijo Emi poniéndose algo triste.

- es verdad… pero no te preocupes Emi, todos nosotros, aunque no nos recuerden, estamos destinados a ser amigos, asi que no te preocupes, volveremos a estar todos juntos… - dijo Takashi mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza a Emi

- tienes razón Takashi, estamos destinados a ser amigos sin importar la época – contestó Emi mas animada.

- es mas, si para mañana tenemos ya nuestros recuerdos completos visitaremos la escuela y nos encontraremos con los demás, te parece bien? – dijo Takashi con una sonrisa para que Emi siguiera animada

- si!! Me parece genial, volver a verlos a todos – dijo Emi muy animada

-…POR MIEMBROS DE LA ESCUELA TSAB.

- eh? Que fue eso, la televisión? – dijo Emi

- tal parece, y mencionaron la escuela TSAB, era de esperarse que eso seguía igual, nada ha cambiado entonces, la escuela de magia sigue reclutando gente, además, si la escuela sigue entonces debe estar donde siempre, mañana iremos Emi, por ahora a descansar. – respondió Takashi dirigiéndose a la cama.

- si Takashi, vayámonos a dormir, creo que aquí dormiremos mas cómodos, la cama esta bastante grande y los 2 cabemos muy bien – dijo Emi muy emocionada corriendo hacia la cama.

-… vaya… ya amaneció… uff… - dijo Takashi levantándose de su cama algo exaltado.

- Waaaa, que pasa Takashi? – dijo Emi algo adormilada y bostezando

- nada, no es nada, tal ves… un sueño? No o se, pero siento algo bueno por venir Emi, preparémonos para desayunar e ir a la TSAB- dijo Takashi ya calmado y levantándose de la cama.

- bueno, confío en que estas bien Takashi – dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

- aah, por cierto Emi… esta vez… no serás mi hermanita…

- eh!? Pero… siempre hemos dicho eso antes… porque… porque esta vez no… - dijo Emi algo alterada

- es que… bueno, por ahora no te lo puedo explicar bien, pero cuando veamos a nuestros conocidos diremos que somos primos, así que sígueme el juego, en el camino a la TSAB te explicaré todo – contestó tranquilamente Takashi

- whooooooaaa, que esto!! – dijo Emi asombrada mientras observaba 3 grandes edificios frente a la TSAB.

- si que cambió un poco el asunto… ahora se han dividido en 3- dijo Takashi muy despreocupado

- que? No parece sorprenderte mucho, es que acaso…

- si jeje, ya lo sabía, ya tengo algunos recuerdos de esta época, tu no por lo que veo

- si, por ahora solo recuerdo las épocas pasadas pero nada de esta – dijo Emi algo desilusionada

- no te preocupes, pronto pasará algo, estoy seguro – dijo Takashi mientras le daba una palmada en la cabeza

- bueno, y entonces… que significan esos 3 edificios enormes?

- esas son las divisiones de la TSAB, parece que nuestras amigas han decidido separarse jeje – dijo muy calmado Takashi

- separadas? Como?

- si, mira, el edificio que se ve a la izquierda es el Instituto Estrella, donde los lideres son Nanoha y Vita, generalmente a ese instituto entran los magos que desean enfocarse en magia de largo alcance, con Nanoha y Vita como entrenadoras, después en el edificio del centro es el instituto Viento, donde los lideres son Hayate y Shamai, ahí los magos se enfocan en hechizos muy poderosos y de curación, para esto Hayate y Shamai son las mas indicadas y por último a la derecha tenemos el instituto Relámpago, donde las lideres son Fate y Signum, aquí se enfocan mas en la magia ofensiva y directa, cuerpo a cuerpo, no me digas que ellas dos no son las mejores indicadas para esto jeje –

- oooh, ya veo, pero me pregunto porque se separarían, la TSAB fue fundada por ellas 6, 400 años después de… - dijo Emi cabizbaja

- si, en la segunda reencarnación que tuvimos, comenzó a existir la TSAB, para formar magos poderosos, antes de todo, hace 1000 años, la gente que quería especializarse en magia tenía que hacerlo por su propia cuenta, o viajar a otros mundos para hacerlo, pero lo raro es… que nadie nos recuerda… nunca nos hemos podido acercar mucho a ellas, lo mas cerca fue en nuestra época normal antes del incidente y en la época pasada pero…-

- mejor no hablemos de eso jejeje, vayamos a verlas, el problema ahora es que tenemos que unirnos a alguno de esos institutos para ir acercándonos a ellas no crees?

- ah si, sobre eso… tendrás que unirte jeje, nose muy bien los detalles pero bueno, a partir de hoy serás una maga de rango B, asi es como te inscribirás, nose, creo que lo mas apropiado es que trates de llegar a Vita o Nanoha – contestó Takashi riéndose un poco.

- que? Tu no entrarás? – preguntó Emi algo confundida

- no, bueno, ya estoy dentro… oh? – contestó Takashi antes de distraerse con la persona que acababa de ver corriendo hacia ellos

- Takashi!! Ya estas aquí, que puntual eres como siempre- dijo la chica de cabello largo rubio con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, ella aparentaba unos 18 años.

- hola, Fate, tu también llegas temprano – dijo Takashi sonriendo también – "eres mi prima Emi, recuerda, te voy a presentar con Fate, luego te cuento detalles" – dijo Takashi mentalmente a Emi.

- "oh muy bien" – contestó mentalmente Emi

- ah si Fate, mira, te presento a mi pequeña prima, se llama Emi, ella viene a inscribirse a la TSAB pero aun no sabe a que instituto unirse –

- oh vaya, no sabía que tenías una prima Takashi, bienvenida Emi, mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaown, mucho gusto – contestó amablemente Fate

- mucho gusto señorita Fate, es un placer conocer a una persona tan genial como usted en persona, mi primo Takashi me ha hablado mucho de usted – dijo Emi sonriéndole

- ah vaya jeje, haces que me apene – contestó Fate sonrojándose- y dime, a que Instituto piensas entrar?

- aun no lo se, pero se me da algo bien la magia a distancia asi que probablemente entré al Instituto Estrella con las maestras Nanoha y Vita.

- ya veo, te deseo mucha suerte en tu examen de admisión, necesitas al menos rango C para entrenar personalmente con Nanoha y Vita, crees lograrlo? – preguntó Fate

- no lo se, no he evaluado mi rango, pero creo que si alcanzo el C al menos y si no, daré mi mejor esfuerzo – contestó Emi con mucho animo.

- muy bien, de seguro te irá muy bien, ah por cierto Takashi, Hayate regresa hoy, nos tiene una sorpresa, al menos para mi y para ti jeje – dijo Fate con un tono medio burlón

- qué es? Vamos Fate, dime, odio que me dejen con la duda – preguntó Takashi insistente

- Enseguida lo sabrás, aquí viene- dijo Fate mientras se daba media vuelta viendo como si alguien fuera a llegar –

- Hola chicos – dijo una chica de cabello castaño y algo corto

- Hola, Haya…te – Takashi se quedó sin palabras al ver junto a Hayate a una especie de pequeña hada, de largo cabello plateado - Ese rostro… Rein… Force… pero… será realmente ella? – dijo Takashi muy confundido.

- "Takashi… ella es…" –intentó decir Emi

- "tal parece… pero…" Rein… Force… - dijo Takashi bastante confundido sobre lo que veía…

Fin Capitulo 1 – Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

MHSLN RF - C2

**Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha RF**

**Capitulo 2 – Admisión**

_No podía creerlo, un milenio entero tratando de ver a esa persona, nunca lo había conseguido, por mas batallas dadas, por mas intentos que hice… hasta ahora no había podido tener contacto con ella… pero esta vez, en este momento, parecía que la estuviera viendo, es idéntica, Reinforce… estaba realmente frente a mi?_

- "Takashi… ella es…" – me dijo Emi mentalmente y algo sorprendida

- "Emi… me siento mal… no hagas nada, tan solo tu y Fate llévenme a la enfermería…" – le contesté casi cayendo al suelo – Por favor, Fate, podrías llevarme a la enfermería? No me siento muy bien… perdón Hayate, nos vemos luego – terminé diciendo frente a los que estaban presentes.

- "mmm, definitivamente tendremos que hablar en la enfermería Takashi" – me dijo Fate mentalmente mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a la enfermería – Bueno Hayate, nos reuniremos mas tarde, por ahora llevaré a Takashi a la enfermería.

- Muy bien Fate, nos vemos mas tarde.

-uhm… que pasó… Emi?... – dije mientras despertaba lentamente

- al fin despiertas dormilón, y no soy Emi, soy Fate, ella esta esperando afuera – dijo Fate desde la silla donde estaba sentada a pocos centímetros de la cama.

- Waa, que sucedió? – dije medio confundido sacudiendo la cabeza

- Nada grave, solo creo que fue demasiada emoción, al parecer no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido hace 5 años, pero si recuerdas todo, o me equivoco? – dijo Fate mirando fijamente a Takashi y con un tono muy serio

- Hace 5 años… no, bueno, no mucho, esa parte fue muy borrosa asi que no la comprendí muy bien, pero… acaso tu… recuerdas todo? – pregunté a Fate mas sorprendido de que ella mencionara lo de recordar mas que ese susodicho evento de hace 5 años que ni me pasaba por la mente

- Si, bueno, aun no tengo completo conocimiento pero si una idea, pero con "todo" me refiero a nuestra vida pasada, la de hace ya 1000 años… y también tengo algo de conocimiento de hace 200 años, la teoría que vino a mi en esta época es que probablemente todo esto tiene algo que ver con lo que Emi hizo con las Jewel Seed – contestó Fate sin perder ese tono serio de voz.

- Ya veo, y en eso de las Jewel Seed, tienes toda la razón, fue obra de Emi, en un intento de tener otra oportunidad de cambiar el destino, hemos vivido reencarnando a través de 5 épocas durante estos 1000 años, pero al decir verdad, ustedes nunca nos recordaron ni a Emi ni a mi, al menos hasta hoy, que tu dices recordar nuestra vida pasada – dije casi con el mismo tono de seriedad que Fate ya que era una platica que podría cambiar muchas cosas, tenía que obtener toda la información posible para no fallar nuevamente.

- En eso tienes razón, no recuerdo las primeras épocas, y creo que si estuve en ellas ya que tu dices que a todos nos has visto a lo largo de tu vida, además, te recuerdo vagamente de la época de hace 200 años, creo que no nos conocimos muy bien.

- Si… todos han estado a lo largo de estos 1000 años, y sobre lo de que no me recuerdes de hace 200 años es porque pase muy desapercibido en la época pasada, en épocas anteriores Emi y yo nos las arreglamos para establecer una relación con ustedes, justo como buscamos hacerlo en esta época, al menos, hasta donde tengo conocimiento yo ya estoy relacionado con TSAB pero Emi no.

- Asi es, tu eres un reconocido Ingeniero de TSAB, estas al tanto de actualizaciones y creaciones de dispositivos mágicos, justo como lo eras antes, pero de Emi no se sabía nada en todo este tiempo, de hecho apenas ayer sentí su despertar, por eso hasta el día de hoy no quería comentar nada contigo sobre nuestros recuerdos, aunque hay algo… - dijo Fate sonriente hasta que tocó la parte de Emi.

- Los recuerdos de mi ocupación y mi vida aquí en TSAB ya están dentro de mi pero… que pasa con Emi? – pregunté algo preocupado.

- Emi al parecer no recuerda mucho de esta época… es como si los recuerdos que ella tiene de esta época son gracias a ti.

- Esto se esta poniendo raro… quieres decir que si yo no tengo recuerdos de ese evento de hace 5 años ella menos?

- Exactamente, y lo creo ya que ella también se sorprendió mucho al ver a Rein Zwei

- Rein Zwei? – dije algo confundido aún – es verdad, que es ella? Es idéntica a Rein

- Ella es producto, o nose, podrías considerarlo, la ganancia de la batalla de hace 5 años.

- Ganancia? Este… podrías explicarme con mas detalles lo sucedido hace 5 años? – dije con insistencia con tal de saber que había sucedido.

- Por supuesto, aunque seré algo breve ya que pronto debo ir a atender mis cosas del trabajo, para empezar, todo fue hace 5 años, en ese entonces, apenas habían pasado como 2 años de que se separó la TSAB en 3 institutos, en esos años aun no controlábamos bien nuestra fuerza mágica, ya que éramos consideradas rango B pero de un momento a otro podíamos desatar gran poder mágico incluso de nivel S, pero bueno, se supone que nosotras somos de los magos mas poderosos ya que fuimos quienes fundamos la TSAB, en cada época solo es cuestión de tiempo para volvernos fuertes, pero al no tener recuerdos es como empezar de cero, y también, a diferencia de nuestra época, ahora hay muchos mas magos y de gran poder, de hecho hay magos con poder mas arriba del nuestro.

- Sin duda esta época es diferente… de alguna manera, es extraño…

- Bueno, como te decía, nosotras teníamos esa desventaja en nuestra magia, pero aun asi peleamos contra "aquello" – dijo Fate poniéndose seria

- Que? Hace 5 años volvió? No puede ser… - dije muy sorprendido

- Asi es, al menos en la época pasada había aparecido cuando ya éramos mas fuertes, en fin, esa vez no pudimos ganar la batalla, no se porque razón habrá aparecido antes pero sospecho que hay otra persona detrás de todo este asunto pero aún no he confirmado nada.

- otra persona? Estas segura? – pregunté algo insistente

- No, como te digo, aun no he confirmado, nada es seguro, ah y cierto, sobre Rein Zwei…

- cierto, ella… tiene recuerdos? Es como si fuera Reinforce? Dime por favor Fate – pregunté alterándome un poco

- desgraciadamente no, ella es solo apariencia, pero… también poder…

- poder…? Quieres decir que… es como tener a un mago con el poder de Rein?

- algo asi, lo que pasa es que Rein Zwei, es como un dispositivo, pero un óptimo funcionamiento debe ser combinado, por si sola no haría mucho ya que no es completamente Rein, de hecho se podría decir que es un ser aparte, sin ninguna relación con Rein – dijo Fate intentando no desilusionarme

- entiendo… asi que de Rein no hay nada mas que el aspecto… - dije algo serio pero aun asi, me sentía desilusionado

- bueno Takashi, tengo que retirarme, se ve que ya estas mejor pero aun asi vuelve al trabajo en cuanto te sientas mejor, además, si quieres puedes contarle a Emi todo esto, tu sabrás, nos vemos luego – dijo Fate mientras se retiraba de la enfermería.

- Takashi!! Estas bien? Porque me dejaron afuera!? – preguntaba Emi algo molesta y preocupada.

- descuida Emi, te contaré en casa, por ahora concentrémonos en comenzar relaciones con los demás, sobretodo tu, al menos yo ya tengo relación con Fate, Hayate y en el centro de mantenimiento de los Dispositivos, creo que por hoy debemos centrarnos en tu examen de admisión, con quien quisieras entrar?

- ah, eso, si, estaba pensándolo, pero nose, creo que no tendría caso entrar al Instituto Relámpago ya que tu ya tienes contacto con Fate, probablemente iría al Instituto Estrella, y relacionarme con Nanoha, además de que mi magia es mas adecuada al estilo de ella.

- entiendo, creo que será lo mejor, te deseo suerte aunque… no creo que la necesites, recuerda, Rango B como máximo Emi, no quiero que te pase nada – dije algo preocupado

- te preocupas demasiado hermanito jajaja, no soy tan débil – dijo Emi acariciándome la cabeza

- Lo se, pero bueno, aun asi, ten cuidado, suerte en el examen, creo que puede ser rápido pero nunca esta de mas prevenirse jejeje – le dije animándola

- Claro, bueno, yo iré al Instituto Estrella, nos veremos al rato, bye bye

- Dicho esto Emi se fue rumbo al Instituto Estrella, yo me quedé pensando un rato, sentado en la cama de la enfermería, pensaba en como esta época había tenido sucesos diferentes a todas las anteriores, pero porque, acaso significaba algo? Pero… de ser asi… sería algo bueno o algo malo? No lo se, lo que si se es que no me rendiré, esta vez… estoy preparado, esta época será… la época en la que te voy a salvar.

- Hmm, muy bien, debo ir al Instituto Estrella, a donde iré a preguntar por el examen? Wa no pensé en nada de eso al venir aquí, que haré… - decía Emi algo preocupada por no saber a donde ir - oh? Que suerte!! Vita-san!! – dijo Emi muy contenta al ver a Vita caminando por un pasillo a poca distancia de donde ella se encontraba.

- eh? Quien eres y que quieres? – dijo Vita algo indiferente

- "oh es cierto, ella no me recuerda" Eh, este… ah si, estoy interesada en entrar al Instituto Estrella, solo me dijeron que hay un examen de admisión, como puedo hacerlo?

- eh? No lo se, debes hacer papeleo o venir recomendada por alguien, asi que… - Vita no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras ya que llegó Nanoha entrando a la conversación – Nanoha?

- hola, dime pequeña, tu eres Emi? – preguntó Nanoha amablemente agachándose apropiadamente a la altura de la pequeña.

- hola, si, soy Emi, vengo al examen de admisión.

- Entiendo, Vita, ella hará el examen enseguida, viene recomendada por Fate asi que no hay necesidad de papeleo ni nada de eso – dijo Nanoha sin quitar su amable sonrisa

- Ya veo, bueno, entonces siguenos por aquí niña – dijo Vita con su mismo tono y caminando rumbo al area del examen

- Si, las seguiré, muchas gracias

- Bien, aquí será tu examen, Emi, alguna vez has evaluado tu rango? – preguntó Nanoha

- ehm… no, nunca lo he hecho pero al parecer ronda entre el C o B – contestó Emi algo timida.

- Bien, entonces te haré un examen para el rango C, te parece?

- Me parece muy bien Nanoha-san – contestó alegremente Emi

- Bien Vita, encárgate de estar en la meta, Emi, tu prueba será acabar con todos los enemigos en un lapso de 25 minutos, lista?

- Si, muy bien, vamos a hacerlo, Nevan "forma de Báculo" SET UP!! – Dijo Emi llamando a su dispositivo que era un collar que se convirtió rápidamente en un báculo con la punta en forma de estrella.

- "mmm, definitivamente esta entre el rango C o B, veamos si logra aprobar" Lista?... Ahora!!

Emi salió corriendo rápidamente, apoyada por Nevan, los Gadget Drone de la prueba no eran nada contra ella, no era muy rápida pero su defensa era bastante buena, salió casi ilesa salvo 2 golpes que le rozaron un poco, pero no pasó de ensuciarle la ropa, Emi, destruyó a todos los objetivos en 18 minutos con 34 segundos, y por esa razón y desempeño Nanoha decidió admitirla en rango B.

- Bueno Emi, debido a tu desempeño creo que te aceptaré como rango B, bienvenida al Instituto Estrella – dijo Nanoha aplaudiéndole

- Gracias, en verdad – bueno, se que es rápido pero puedo volver a casa?

- Claro, mañana vuelve a venir para informarte sobre todo lo que debes saber, si? – dijo Nanoha sonriéndole

- Gracias Nanoha-san – dijo Emi regresando a la enfermería

- Oh? Emi, eres tu jeje, llegaste rapido, como te fue? – preguntó Takashi

- Pues… ahora seré maga de Rango B jejeje – dijo Emi muy contenta

- Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de regresar a casa verdad? Mañana será algo diferente, además tengo que contarte sobre lo que me contó Fate – dijo Takashi levantándose de la cama.

- Muy bien, vamos a casa Takashi – dijo Emi tomándolo del brazo.

Y asi nos fuimos de regreso a casa, aunque no sabía si debía contarle todo a Emi, pero al menos le contaría algo como mínimo, pero bueno, mañana será otro día, debo empezar a moverme, debo estar preparado para todo…

**Fin Capitulo 02**


	3. Chapter 3

MHSLN RF - C3

**Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha RF**

**Capitulo 3 – Dispositivo**

_Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, por alguna extraña razón no podía conciliar el sueño, será que no puedo dejar de pensar en los cambios que ha tenido esta época sobre lo sucedido anteriormente? Puede ser, en las épocas anteriores todo seguía siempre el mismo patrón, de una forma un poco diferente en cada una pero que al final era lo mismo, pero… todo esto, ha sido cambiado… habrá sido obra de… Zero…? De ser así, entonces el cambio debe estar a mi favor, y si no lo es, haré que este a mi favor. Oh? Tranquila Emi… tranquila, sigue durmiendo… vaya, de repente _me_ puse a pensar en voz alta… aah, que envidia me da, no le conté todo lo que me dijo Fate, pero aun así, con lo que le dije de todos estos cambios ella aun duerme apaciblemente, después de todo, es una niña pequeña, pero bueno, supongo que al menos debo intentar dormir._

- Buenos días Takashi!! Arréglate mientras termino de hacer el desayuno – me dijo Emi tan pronto sintió que me levanté de la cama.

- Gracias Emi, enseguida estaré listo.

- y dime, con que quieres tus hot cakes?

- con miel solamente, gracias

- ok, trabajando en la orden – me dijo Emi como si fuera un cliente en algún restaurant, es increíble, todo lo que ella hace por mí, incluso todo esto…, debo ser muy afortunado supongo…

Luego de desayunar, ambos nos preparamos para ir hacía el Instituto Estrella y yo para dirigirme a mi trabajo en TSAB, debía comenzar a movilizarme pero aun no tenía muy bien definido algún plan, pero por el momento, Emi se encargaría de entablar relación con Nanoha y Vita, ya había dado el primer paso, que era entrar al Instituto Estrella, ahora es una maga de rango B, así que recibirá ese tipo de entrenamiento de parte de Nanoha y Vita, aunque… bueno, seguro que Emi lo aguantará, aunque sea solo una niña, ella es fuerte.

- Bien Takashi, hemos llegado, supongo que nos tendremos que separar aquí verdad? – preguntó Emi

- Descuida, quiero acompañarte, además así podré saludar a Nanoha y Vita de paso, así que vamos – le contesté sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano.

- Muy bien, vamos juntos entonces

Así ambos nos dirigimos al Instituto Estrella, preguntamos en la entrada por Nanoha y nos dijeron donde encontrarla y así fue, la encontramos en una oficina donde esperaba por Emi.

Bienvenida Emi – dijo Nanoha saludando amablemente – uh? Takashi-san? Es raro verle por aquí, fuera de su área de trabajo – preguntó Nanoha algo confundida

-Cierto Nanoha-San, pero tenía que traer a mi prima en su primer día supongo, además así podría pasar a saludar, por cierto, como quedó Raising Heart después del mantenimiento?

- muy bien, quedó perfectamente, muchas gracias

- me alegra eso – dije mientras alguien mas entró a la oficina.

- Buenos días Nanoha… eh? Takashi, que haces aquí? – preguntó Vita después de saludar al entrar a la oficina.

- Hola Vita, pues vine a dejar a mi prima en su primer día, espero que no le den un trato especial solo por ser mi prima – dije sonriéndole a Emi

- Claro Takashi, de eso me encargaré yo – dijo Vita con una mirada algo malosa

- Eh? Vamos Takashi, no pensaba en tener un trato especial solo por ser tu prima – dijo Emi mientras me daba de golpecitos en el pecho.

- Vamos, tranquila Emi, comenzaremos tu entrenamiento comenzando desde hoy, pero será algo especial – dijo Nanoha manteniendo su amable sonrisa

- Especial? En que? – preguntó Emi algo confundida

- Bueno, generalmente, cuando alguien entra aquí por primera vez, entra entre el rango E y D y en raras ocasiones entran en rango C, pero tu, en tu primer intento lograste entrar con rango B, así que no necesitas entrenamiento de rango inferior, pero por la misma razón de que no tomaras entrenamiento de rangos anteriores nosotras te entrenaremos personalmente en el rango B, noto mucha capacidad en ti y que yo diga eso es bastante raro así que no te lo tomes a la ligera – contestó Vita muy seriamente.

- Así que Vita sigue siendo la misma jejeje – pensé para mi mismo

- Bueno, Vita ya lo ha dicho todo Emi, ahora ya sabes la razón del entrenamiento especial que por supuesto, no debe ser confundido con trato especial, verdad? – dijo Nanoha sonriente como siempre

- Si, ya lo entiendo, daré lo mejor de mi

- Bueno, ya que todo ha sido explicado me retiro, tengo algo de trabajo el día de hoy, por cierto Vita, como esta Graf Eisen? Ya tiene un buen rato en que no lo reviso.

- El esta bien, aunque tienes razón, creo que te lo llevaré terminando el entrenamiento de hoy con tu prima. – dijo Vita tocando a Graf Eisen en su forma de collar

- Muy bien, bueno, Nanoha-san, Vita, Emi, me voy, suerte en su entrenamiento de hoy, hasta luego – dije despidiéndome mientras iba saliendo de la oficina.

Luego de salir de la oficina donde estábamos, me dirigía a mi área de trabajo en el edificio central de TSAB, viendo todos los datos que me llegaron de esta época entonces se supone que soy el mayor encargado con todo lo relacionado a los dispositivos inteligentes, pensándolo bien, creo que eso era de esperarse, pero al mismo tiempo eso me da un ligera desventaja, ya que no pertenezco a ningún instituto no podré entablar mucha relación con alguien, pero afortunadamente Fate salva eso, nose si sea porque ella tiene los recuerdos del pasado pero de alguna forma ella y yo estamos relacionados en esta época, eso podría ser de gran ayuda, pero… en estos momentos quien me interesa mas es Hayate, ya que según Fate, ella fue la encargada del asunto de Reinforce Zwei, creo que hablando con Hayate sería la única forma de obtener mas información sobre lo que pasó y sobre la actual Reinforce, pero como me acercaré a ella, tampoco tengo una relación tan cercana con Shamai, viéndolo bien, no tengo nada que me relacione con Hayate mas que Fate, pero Fate y ella son de diferentes institutos y a pesar de que ellas se conozcan creo que no será tan sencillo llegar a Hayate por medio de Fate, que podría hacer entonces…

-Auch, lo siento, no me fije, iba muy distraído – dije disculpándome al percatarme de que había chocado con alguien

- Descuida Takashi-San, yo también iba algo distraída.

- Oh? Ha… Hayate-San – dije sorprendido, justo cuando no sabía como llegar a Hayate ella llega a mi, que ironía, pensé.

- no te lastimaste verdad? – preguntó Hayate

- no jeje, no fue nada, no te preocupes – contesté sonriendo

- me alegra, bueno, entonces…

- Hayate-San – dije interrumpiéndola

- uhm? Si? Dime – contestó ella algo desconcertada por la interrupción

- este, probablemente tengas prisa, ya que eres la encargada del Instituto Viento probablemente tengas asuntos que arreglar y eso pero, me gustaría platicar contigo, aceptarías ir a comer conmigo hoy? – pregunté algo apenado ya que temía que tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

- oh? Takashi-San… me estas pidiendo un cita? – preguntó Hayate con una extraña sonrisa

- eh!? No… no es eso… estem… eh…

- jejeje, tranquilo, era una broma, tienes razón en cuanto a mis asuntos, en este momento estoy ocupada así que no puedo quedarme a platicar, pero con gusto acepto salir a comer contigo y ya hablaremos de lo que necesitas, te parece bien? – dijo Hayate sonriendo amablemente.

- enserio? Muchas gracias Hayate-San, entonces, nos veremos mas tarde, y perdón por el choque – dije muy contento y despidiéndome

- descuida, nos vemos alrato.

Luego de mi afortunado encuentro con Hayate ahora me encontraba pensando en como debía preguntar sobre Reinforce, debería ser directo, o comenzar nuestra conversación con algún otro tema, no sabía que hacer, ya que en esta época somos mas compañeros de trabajo que amigos, tampoco tengo una relación tan cercana con ella, pero es cierto, si es así entonces ella debe sobrentender que el asunto de querer reunirme con ella es para cosas del trabajo, entonces podría preguntarle directamente sobre Reinforce Zwei, pero creo que no sería algo educado, aaah rayos, porque tuvo que mencionar la palabra cita…

-Auch! Que? Otra ves? Si que estoy en las nubes, debería sentarme cuando voy a pensar, con quien habré chocado ahora – dije para mi mismo – lo siento, iba distraído.

- Despreocúpate, no es nada – dijo la chica de largo cabello rosado mientras seguía su camino.

- Sig…num… - dije algo decaído.

Creo que fue su respuesta tan cortante la que me puso así, definitivamente cada quien tenía algo de nuestra vida pasada, a pesar de que nos encontráramos aquí por primera vez, pero no me esperaba eso de Signum, es la única que me ha dado a entender que no tiene nada del pasado… aunque… quizás llevaba prisa igual que Hayate y por eso no dijo nada, es mas, puede que ni siquiera me haya reconocido, si, eso debió ser, bueno, espero que eso haya sido, en fin, debo dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, no quisiera volver a…

- auch, demasiado tarde, volví a chocar, quien sería esta ves? – dije en mi mente – lo siento, no vi por donde iba.

- Descuida Takashi, un empujoncito no es nada – dijo Fate sonriéndome

- oh Fate, ahora eres tu – dije riéndome

- ahora? A que te refieres? – preguntó Fate algo confundida

- Descuida, es solo que he estado chocando con algunas personas y pues una me hizo sentir muy bien y la otra no tanto – dije agachando la mirada.

- ah, ya veo, Hayate y Signum

- que? Acaso lees la mente? – dije sorprendido

- jeje, no, nada de eso, es solo que Hayate ya me avisó que saldrá a comer contigo y no pasará por el edificio de TSAB por la tarde y Signum, bueno, ella a estas horas siempre va demasiado rápido y cuando choca casi nunca se percata de contra quien chocó, supongo que te hizo sentir mal que no te reconociera o me equivoco?

- enserio Fate, lees la mente? – Pregunté en broma nuevamente – descuida, es broma, pero si, tienes razón, saldré con Hayate para poder hablar sobre Reinforce Zwei y lo de Signum, bueno, ahora que me lo aclaraste todo esta bien.

- me alegra eso, bueno, tengo que irme Takashi, suerte con Hayate, espero que te sirva la información que ella te pueda dar, nos vemos – dijo Fate mientras se despedía.

Luego de despedirme de Fate, ahora si decidí no pensar nada mientras caminaba, solo me quedaba ir a mi área de trabajo y esperar hasta ver a Hayate para nuestra platica.

- Bueno Emi, aquí es donde será tu entrenamiento de hoy, te advierto que no será algo sencillo pero creo que tampoco será algo difícil para ti, estas lista? – preguntó Nanoha a Emi para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

- Si Nanoha-san, estoy lista – dijo Emi – Debo hacer que todo salga bien, quiero poder ayudar a Takashi, quiero ser de ayuda para el – pensó Emi para ella misma.

Bien, creo que lo mejor será esperar a Hayate aquí en la entrada del Instituto, todo fue tan repentino que no dijimos siquiera donde nos veríamos, bueno, supongo que es muy probable que tenga que pasar por aquí.

Uh? – solo hice esa expresión al sentir que alguien me daba una palmada en la espalda, así que me di la vuelta para ver quien era y resultó ser Hayate.

- hola de nuevo Takashi-San, estuviste esperando mucho? – me preguntó Hayate sonriendo.

- no jeje, acabo de llegar hace poco – le contesté de igual manera aunque algo nervioso.

- bueno, entonces… nos vamos?

- si, si vamos, estem… hay algún lugar en especial al que quieras ir?

- descuida, donde tu quieras esta bien.

- bueno… y algo en especial que te gustaría comer?

- también, lo que tu desees estará bien – dijo Hayate sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Todo esto comenzaba a ponerme algo nervioso, era como si ya no supiera lo que es una cita, después de todo, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no tenía una… un momento… la llamé cita!? Vaya, si que estoy algo nervioso, en primera, todo esto es para un asunto importante sobre Reinforce, debo tomarlo con calma y seriedad ya que puede influir bastante en lo que suceda en esta época, vamos Takashi, con calma, no pienses demasiado las cosas, tranquilo, vamos…

- Takashi? Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hayate

- eh? Si, si no te preocupes, estoy bien – contesté nervioso

- No la estas pasando bien conmigo? Te he notado muy tenso en lo que llevamos caminando – preguntó Hayate poniéndose algo seria.

- eh!? No, no para nada Hayate-San, es solo que estoy pensando en muchas otras cosas y… (rayos, creo que no fue bueno eso último, que dirá si estoy pensando en otras cosas mientras estoy con ella, se supone que vengo con ella, debería platicar con ella de alguna otra cosa o nose) – dije muy nervioso todavía

- otras cosas? Es algo que puedo saber?

- si, por supuesto, de hecho, es de eso por lo que quiero platicar contigo.

- ha, entonces esta bien, no te preocupes.

- gracias, y… lo siento, disculpa por ponerme así jejeje, es solo que hacía bastante que no tenía una cita… (que idiota, volví a llamarla cita, que dirá ahora)

- cita? Jeje, entonces si tenemos una cita jejeje – dijo Hayate volviendo a poner su rostro contento.

- eh? No, estem, bueno si, pero… yo… - no pude decir ni una palabra de tan nervioso que me puse

- descuida, solo bromeaba con eso, no te preocupes, la estoy pasando bien si eso es lo que te preocupa, así que tu discúlpame por haberte preocupado de esta manera, de alguna manera siento que tu platica es algo seria y yo salgo con estas cosas jeje.

- no, no te preocupes, esta bien, me alegra saber que si estas pasándola bien.

- por cierto, dijiste que hace tiempo que no tenías una cita, acaso tuviste novia? – preguntó Hayate con una sonrisa extraña.

- eh?... no, no es eso, es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no salía con una chica, y me preocupaba que no estuviera haciendo las cosas bien y que te aburrieras

- ya veo, bueno, no te preocupes, estoy pasándola bien porque, bueno, tu sabes, siempre nos hemos hablado solo cuando Schwertkreuz necesita mantenimiento, o para saludarnos cuando llegamos a toparnos en el camino, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar mas tiempo contigo.

- te entiendo, y tienes razón, es la primera ves que hablamos tanto desde que nos conocemos supongo.

- si, y para serte sincera, siempre me interesó conocer mas de ti, pero de alguna manera, sentía como si ya supiera como eras, y por eso me agradas.

- uhm… estem… gracias jeje, supongo… - dije algo apenado – como si ya me conociera, será que acaso recuerda algo inconscientemente? – me dije a mi mismo

- por cierto, tienes hambre Takashi?

- eh? Bueno, para serte sincero no jejeje, no tengo hambre.

- yo tampoco, puedo parecer maleducada por no ir a comer contigo pero, no te gustaría que mejor platicáramos en este parque en el que estamos?

- claro, no te preocupes por eso, me parece una buena idea.

- bueno, y sobre que querías saber?

- bueno, nose si te llegue a parecer raro, pero puedes contarme sobre el proyecto de Reinforce Zwei? – pregunté poniéndome serio.

- eh?, sobre eso… no me extraña que no sepas nada, pero te contaré todo, absolutamente todo – contestó Hayate seriamente también.

- Muchas gracias Hayate-San

- bueno, antes que nada, si gustas puedes omitir el San jejeje, llámame solo Hayate, si? – dijo Hayate sonriendo

- eh?, oh, claro, esta bien… Hayate.

- gracias Takashi, bueno, ahora si, esta información que estoy a punto de darte de todos modos te iba a llegar, ya que tu eres el encargado de los dispositivos en TSAB.

- eh? Y que tiene que ver Reinforce Zwei con los dispositivos? – pregunté algo confundido

- bueno, Reinforce Zwei, esa pequeña es, un Dispositivo, pero es diferente a los dispositivos inteligentes, ella es un Dispositivo Unison – contestó Hayate muy seria.

- Un dispositivo… unison…

Fin Capitulo 3

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

MHSLN RF - C4

Gomen karen por no darte la primicia del fic pero terminé de escribirlo a la 1 am creyendo que aun estabas conectada y cuando revisé ya no estabas T-T pero bueno, aqui lo actualizo y espero que seas la primera en verlo

**Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha RF**

**Capitulo 4 – Zero**

_Cuando Hayate me dijo que Reinforce Zwei era un dispositivo unison me quedé sorprendido, ya que eso significa que Reinforce Zwei fue creada, y probablemente… de la Reinforce que yo conozco… tan solo tiene la apariencia, de alguna forma me desilusioné al saber todo eso, pero bueno, creo que no debo adelantarme a nada hasta no escuchar a fondo lo que me diga Hayate pero de todos modos, creo que esta vez lo que yo pienso es lo correcto, pero fuera de eso… viendo que Rein Zwei es un dispositivo unison entonces… lo que sucedió en la época pasada ha hecho que algunas cosas cambien en esta época, bueno, supongo que debo escuchar todo o que Hayate tenga que decirme sobre eso._

- Te pasa algo Takashi? – preguntó Hayate

- oh no nada, disculpa, entonces esa pequeña es un Dispositivo Unison verdad?

- así es, y bueno, nose si ya te imagines tu futuro papel con Reinforce Zwei o no? – preguntó Hayate sonriendo.

- estem, no, lo siento, podrías explicarme eso también?

- bueno, tu eres el máximo encargado con todo lo relacionado a los dispositivos aquí en TSAB, y como tal debes saber que no se suelen usar los Dispositivos Unison ya que es una tecnología muy extraña de la cual no se sabe mucho, de hecho, su introducción fue algo muy inusual ya que todos los datos para la creación de esos dispositivos llegaron a las manos de el personal de TSAB de hace casi 200 años.

- 200 años? Y no saben quien dejó esos datos?

- no exactamente, pero sospechamos de alguien.

- si? Podrías decirme de quien?

- bueno, nose si has escuchado hablar del mago legendario llamado Zero.

- ah, si, si he escuchado de el, que tiene que ver en todo esto?

- bueno, cuando el desapareció poco antes de eso la información de los Dispositivos Unison llegaron a TSAB, Zero llegó de la nada, y de igual manera desapareció, nadie supo su verdadera identidad pero muchas de sus batallas aparecen en muchos informes de TSAB, a pesar de que el no pertenecía a TSAB el ayudó bastante, pero desapareció cuando el Fafner fue derrotado.

- el Fafner? …

- Así es, supongo que también habrás escuchado de el, de no ser por el Fafner no existiría TSAB.

- Si, lo se todo, nuestros antepasados se encargaron de acabar con el desde hace 1000 años cuando apareció por primera vez, pero el siguió apareciendo nuevamente a lo largo de los años – dije algo serio

- Así es, pero se dice que el Fafner ha podido volver aun después de derrotarlo debido a que cuando apareció por primera ves ese monstruo fue derrotado por un mago legendario de aquella época pero al mismo tiempo tomó el poder de ese mago legendario.

- eh!? Un mago legendario dices? – dije algo sorprendido

- si, pero como te digo, solo se dice eso, no se sabe quien empezó con el rumor pero bueno, al menos a mi me parece una teoría comprensible.

- si, tienes razón, por cierto, hablando de eso, el Fafner apareció hace algunos años verdad?

- si, fue hace algunos años, Nanoha, Fate, Signum, Vita, Shamai y yo fuimos las principales fuerzas en esa batalla, además de eso, logramos conseguir uno de los cuernos del Fafner antes de derrotarlo.

- un cuerno? Y que hicieron con el?

- de ese cuerno… salieron datos para lograr la creación de Reinforce Zwei

- lo sabia, (de alguna manera, de algún lugar tenía que haber salido la apariencia de Reinforce)

- eh? Que sabias Takashi? – preguntó Hayate algo confundida

- ah no nada, solo que me imaginaba que de algún lado tuvo que haber salido Reinforce Zwei

- ah, era eso, si, ella fue el legado de esa batalla, y suponemos que su apariencia es la de el mago legendario que derrotó al Fafner en aquella época.

- y no te equivocas – dije para mi mismo – en fin, que rápido se nos fue el tiempo platicando, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos a nuestro trabajo verdad? – dije sonriéndole.

- oh si, es verdad jeje, bueno, vamonos entonces Takashi.

Luego de esto, Hayate y yo caminamos de regreso, esta vez platicamos más fluidamente, asuntos del trabajo y ese tipo de cosas hasta llegar a lugar donde Hayate se tenía que quedar, ahí nos despedimos y yo regresé a mi área de trabajo.

- Bueno, aquí nos separamos verdad? – preguntó Hayate

- Si, creo que si, yo seguiré todo derecho.

- bueno, entonces nos vemos, gracias por acompañarme y por lo de hoy, repitámoslo algún otro día Takashi – dijo Hayate mientras se retiraba.

- claro Hayate, y no es nada, gracias a ti – dije mientras me retiraba también – por cierto, como le estará yendo a Emi? – dije para mi mismo.

Por otra parte.

- Entonces eso era lo que querías decirme Nanoha? Sobre Emi? – preguntó Fate mientras caminaba con Nanoha

- Si, bueno, vine contigo ya que tu fuiste quien la recomendó, y me extrañó que pese a ser la primera vez que entra a este instituto ya es rango B, su capacidad es impresionante, nunca había visto algo así.

- enserio es tan buena? No me lo esperaba, ya que es una pequeña niña – dijo Fate intentando simular que no sabía nada

- si, pero que tal si esa pequeña es como nosotras, tal y como éramos en la batalla contra el Fafner.

- es verdad, puede que así sea.

- mmm, estas muy tranquila con esto Fate-chan, acaso sabes algo?

- no, la primera vez que vi a esa niña fue hace unos días, porque Takashi me dijo que era su prima y que quería entrar al instituto, no se nada de su pasado pero si sentí algo, la sensación de que ella era fuerte.

- mmm, Fate-chan, no puedes mentirme – dijo Nanoha mientras se pegó aun mas a Fate – enserio, por el momento no te pediré razones pero déjame decirte que no creo mucho en tu respuesta, se nota que sabes mas, pero si no quieres decírmelo creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer – terminó diciendo Nanoha algo desilusionada.

- Nano… ha, no… no es eso, bueno, admito que no es exactamente la verdad, pero te prometo que a su tiempo te lo explicaré pero por ahora…

- Shhh, descuida Fate-chan – dijo Nanoha interrumpiendo a Fate poniéndole su dedo índice en los labios – no te preocupes, si no puedes decírmelo debe haber una buena razón, y lo acepto, así que esperaré hasta que puedas contármelo, si? – dijo Nanoha sonriendo y quitando su dedo de los labios de Fate.

- Gracias… Nanoha… de verdad gracias – dijo Fate aliviada y sonriéndole a Nanoha.

- Pero si veo que eso te hace sentir mal entonces tendrás que decírmelo o tendré que usar otros métodos jejeje – dijo Nanoha en tono de burla.

- eh? Ah, si jeje, no te preocupes Nanoha, estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte.

- Descuida Fate-chan, para eso estoy aquí, bueno, aquí nos separamos, debo volver al entrenamiento de esa pequeña niña, nos vemos al terminar el trabajo.

- si Nanoha, hasta luego – dijo Fate despidiéndose de Nanoha y dirigiéndose al Instituto Relámpago.

Luego de esto, Nanoha se dirigía a su instituto para continuar con el entrenamiento inicial de Emi, pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que en lo que podría estar ocultando Fate. Por otra parte, unas horas mas tarde, Hayate se dirigía al área de trabajo de Takashi, llevando consigo a Reinforce Zwei, lista para su primer análisis por parte de el pero recibió una gran sorpresa al ver que Takashi no estaba ahí.

- uh? A donde pudo haber ido Takashi? – se preguntó Hayate.

- no esta? Entonces no tendré mi revisión? – preguntaba la pequeña Reinforce Zwei

- no creo que ya haya salido, debe seguir en las instalaciones de TSAB, mejor busquémoslo.

- bien, vamos!! – contestó Rein Zwei muy animada.

Por otra parte.

- para que me querrá Fate? Dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, habrá pasado algo? – se preguntaba Takashi mientras esperaba a Fate en la entrada del instituto relámpago.

- Hola Takashi, que bueno que viniste, tengo que hablarte de algo – dijo Fate mientras llegaba corriendo.

- Claro, dime, pasó algo?

- Es… es sobre nuestro pasado, el tuyo y el de Emi mas que nada – dijo Fate algo agitada por el cansancio.

- Eh? Que pasa con eso? – dije algo asustado

- descuida, no es nada grave, es solo que… Nanoha me ha preguntado sobre el nivel mágico de Emi, y bueno, yo le he contestado con otras cosas pero… - dijo Fate agachando la cabeza con el pero que dijo al final.

- pero…?

- sabes muy bien que no puedo mentirle a ella, y si lo llegara a hacer ella se daría cuenta y…

- descuida Fate, se como te has de sentir, y discúlpame, lamento que tengas estos problemas por mi culpa, pero odio tener que pedirte que sigas guardando nuestro pasado un poco mas, tan solo dame un poco mas de tiempo y así ya no tendrás que ocultar todo esto y no tendrás este tipo de situaciones con Nanoha – le dije intentando tranquilizarla.

- no te preocupes, seguiré guardando nuestro pasado, pero… en este tiempo, piensas hacer algo?

- si, definitivamente esta época es muy diferente a las anteriores que he vivido, esta tiene algo especial y se que es la indicada, pero necesito de mas apoyo, en estos momentos, tengo tu apoyo, ya que eres la única que sabe todo lo del pasado, pero necesito a los demás.

- puedo ayudarte en algo?

- gracias por querer ayudarme aun mas, pero esa parte es algo que debo hacer yo solo.

- entiendo, bueno, te deseo suerte en eso y… - dijo Fate siendo interrumpida por la señal de alarma de un ataque.

- un ataque Fate? – pregunté tan solo al escuchar la alarma.

- si, es cerca de la ciudad, a poca distancia de aquí.

- descuida Fate-chan, yo me encargaré – dijo la voz saliendo del comunicador de Fate

- Nanoha!? – contestó Fate sorprendida

- si, yo iré, llevaré a Vita conmigo, ah si, y Emi también vendrá, se ha confirmado que el enemigo son solo 4 Gadget Drones de reconocimiento, tan solo buscan espiar los alrededores pero puede ser para futuros ataques así que es una misión simple, me servirá para evaluar el desempeño de Emi en una batalla real.

- esta bien, pero…

- no te preocupes Fate-chan, Vita y yo estaremos muy al pendiente de la situación, además, puedes observar la batalla por tu comunicador.

- esta bien, tengan cuidado.

- así que será la primer batalla de Emi dentro del instituto, veamos como le va – dije sonriendo mirando a la pantalla.

- bueno Emi, nosotras estaremos cerca viendo tu trabajo, así que adelante y acabo con ellos – dijo Vita mientras volaban al lugar donde se daría la batalla.

- muy bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, Nevan, vamos yes master – dijo Emi adelantándoseles a Nanoha y Vita.

Asi fue como Emi se dirigió hacia donde estaban os Gadget Drones, Nanoha y Vita veían la situación muy de cerca y Fate y Takashi veían desde su transmisor, Nevan estaba en su forma habitual de báculo, y bastó solo con unas cuantas bolas de energía lanzadas por Emi para acabar con los 4 Gadget Drones, al parecer las cosas habían terminado ahí pero de pronto aparecieron 20 Gadget Drones de autodestrucción, nadie los había notado, estaban tras un escudo que además ni siquiera las computadoras y sensores de TSAB habían notado, de seguro había sido obra de alguien muy ingenioso.

- Gadget Drones de autodestrucción!! Era una trampa Nanoha!! Retírense!! – dijo Fate alarmada al ver el cambio de situación.

- Emi!! Retírate de ahí!! – dijo Nanoha avanzando hacía ella a gran velocidad.

A pesar de que Nanoha iba rápido los 20 Gadget Drones habían rodeado a Emi por completo, dejándola sin escape a una eminente explosión, Emi no sabía que hacer, debía recibir el impacto o hacer algo, de pronto los 20 Gadget Drones comenzaron a brillar en señal de que estaban a punto de explotar y tan solo un segundo después del brillo una gran explosión había ocurrido en el lugar.

- Emi!! – grito Nanoha muy asustada.

- Espera Nanoha, espera a que se disperse el humo – dijo Vita agarrando a Nanoha del brazo.

Mientras el humo se dispersaba Nanoha pensaba lo peor, en que si algo malo le sucedía a Emi sería por su culpa, pero conforme se dispersaba el humo comenzaron a distinguir una figura que no era la de Emi, sino la de una persona en traje negro y que además iba enmascarado, y fue mas sorpresa el ver que tenía a Emi entre sus brazos completamente ilesa, la persona enmascarada no decía nada, igual que Emi, pero tanto Fate, Vita y Nanoha habían reconocido a esa persona enmascarada.

- no puede ser… Nanoha… es… - decía Vita sorprendida al ver a la persona enmascarada.

- es… Zero…! – dijo Nanoha igual de sorprendida que Vita

- Zero!! Imposible, no puede ser el!! – dijo Fate aun mas alarmada que las otras dos chicas.

Fin Capitulo 4

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

MHSLN RF - C5

**Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha RF**

**Capitulo 5 – Enemigo**

_Cuando Zero apareció después de esa explosión, todos habían quedado muy sorprendidos, lo primero que pensé fue que la sorpresa era por ver a Zero aparecer nuevamente, siendo que la última vez que se le vio fue hace como 200 años, o al menos eso parecía ser la sorpresa para los demás, excepto para Fate, ella al parecer no se sorprendía mas al ver a Zero, sino de ver a otra persona y a el al mismo tiempo._

- no puede ser… no lo creo… - decía Fate sorprendida volteando a ver repetidamente a Zero por el transmisor y a Takashi a su lado.

- que pasa Fate? Estas bien? – dije algo preocupado.

- es que… yo… estaba 100 segura de que tu eras Zero, pero entonces, si tu estas aquí y el aya, entonces… quien es esa persona… - dijo Fate algo confundida.

- creías eso? es cierto que hay coincidencias entre Zero y yo, pero ya ves que no es así.

- entonces, tenemos que averiguar quien es.

Por otra parte.

- Cual es la situación? – dijo Hayate entrando al área de TSAB donde se encontraban monitoreando la batalla.

- al principio habían aparecido 4 gadget drones de reconocimiento y fueron destruidos satisfactoriamente por Emi, luego de eso aparecieron 20 gadget drones de autodestrucción que causaron una gran explosión alrededor del lugar encerrando a Emi pero después de la explosión apareció esa persona… y al juzgar por la apariencia, se trata de Zero – dijo uno de los encargados del lugar.

- Zero!! Están seguros de eso? – dijo Hayate sorprendida

- No, aun no, pero nuestras computadoras captan energía de mínimo rango S, según la base de datos Zero y esa persona, son los mismos.

- pero… como puede ser, Zero desapareció hace ya como 200 años, no puede vivir tanto! – continuaba Hayate sorprendida

- lo sabemos, por eso estamos revisando todos los datos que tenemos pero hemos dado a la misma conclusión ya 4 veces, esa persona es el Zero de hace 200 años, no cabe duda.

- entonces, si en verdad es el… para que habrá aparecido ahora – se preguntaba Hayate.

- Iré a traer a Emi, y ver si puedo conseguir información por parte del enmascarado que acaba de aparecer – dijo Nanoha comunicándose por el transmisor.

- Esta bien Nanoha, pero intenta averiguar si esa persona es Zero – contestó Hayate

- Muy bien – dijo Nanoha acercándose a donde estaba Zero con Emi.

- Te encuentras bien pequeña? – dijo Zero mirando a Emi entre sus brazos.

- eh? Uhm… creo que si… Zero? – dijo Emi entreabriendo los ojos, algo aturdida por la explosión.

- Si, soy yo, descuida, estas a salvo.

- Gracias por salvar a nuestra amiga, pero podrías identificarte por favor? – dijo Nanoha con Raising Heart en su mano.

- no hay problema, y solo te puedo decir que… soy Zero

- Zero? Eres el mismo Zero de hace 200 años? Quien dio su apoyo a TSAB? – preguntó Nanoha

- se podría decir que si, y lo siento pero de momento solo te puedo decir eso, me voy SONIC MOVE – dicho esto, Zero desapareció rápidamente del lugar dejando a Emi con Nanoha.

- espera… se fue… pero no cabe duda, algo tiene que ver con el Zero de hace 200 años, aunque parezca imposible – dijo Nanoha mientras cargaba a Emi.

- Nanoha, Vita, regresen al instituto, la situación ya esta arreglada – dijo un encargado de monitorear la batalla.

- Entendido – dijo Vita – Nanoha, regresemos

- si… vamonos… - dijo Nanoha con la cabeza agachada viendo a Emi

- Emi!! Estas bien? – dije corriendo junto con Fate por el pasillo donde iba Nanoha y Vita

- Descuida Takashi, Emi esta bien, solo un poco aturdida por la explosión, es todo – dijo Vita

- Ya veo, que alivio – dije aliviado

- Nanoha… me permites a Emi? Yo la llevaré con Shamai – dije mientras veía también a Fate detrás de mi

- uh? Seguro… - dijo Nanoha dándome a cargar a Emi.

- este… Vita, podrías acompañarme? – dije guiñándole el ojo a Fate

- uh? Oh, si, claro, vamos Takashi – dijo Vita algo confundida

- Te encuentras bien Nanoha? – dijo Fate mientras se sentaba a un lado de Nanoha en un sillón de ahí cerca.

- … dime Fate… crees que hice lo correcto? – dijo Nanoha con la cabeza agachada.

- de… de que hablas?

- lo que sucedió con Emi… de no ser por Zero… probablemente ella… - dijo Nanoha apretando fuertemente sus puños en sus piernas.

- Nano… ha… descuida, esta bien, no es tu culpa…

- pero yo estaba ahí, y no pude hacer nada, incluso si hubiera reaccionado… hubiera sido capaz de salvarla!? – dijo Nanoha exaltándose un poco.

- Nano… ha… yo…

- Sabes Fate… hubo una vez… en que alguien me llamó… demonio…

- uh!! Quien… quien te dijo eso Nanoha… lo recuerdas? - dijo Fate sorprendida

- no, no lo recuerdo… y tampoco recuerdo cuando, pero se que alguien me lo dijo… y a veces pienso… puede que esa persona tenga razón… al llamarme… demonio…

- entonces no recuerda – pensó Fate – pero que cosas dices Nanoha… tu no eres un demonio, mas bien eres como un ángel, de verdad – dijo Fate tratando de calmar a Nanoha

- enserio crees eso Fate? – dijo Nanoha sonriendo

- Si… Nanoha… - dijo Fate tomándola de las manos – por eso… por eso me gustas, Nanoha…

- Fate…chan – dijo Nanoha sorprendida – tu… tu también me gustas Fate-chan

- bueno Nanoha, ahora que estas mas tranquila me voy a hacer mis asuntos pendientes, recuerda que estoy para ayudarte, nos vemos

- gracias Fate-chan, nos vemos luego.

- mmm, tu también me gustas Fate-chan – pensó Fate en eso que le había dicho Nanoha hace un momento – pero… la forma en que tu me gustas… es diferente Nanoha… es un amor que estoy segura que no aceptarías… - dijo Fate para si misma con lagrimas en los ojos ya después de haber salido de donde estaba con Nanoha.

- por eso me gustas, Nanoha – pensaba Nanoha en eso que le había dicho Fate – tu también me gustas Fate-chan… pero estoy segura… que no aceptarías la forma de gustar que siento por ti… - dijo Nanoha con la cabeza agachada.

- Vita… podrías dejarme a solas con Emi? Si lo deseas puedes ir a tus asuntos, imagino que debes tener cosas que hacer no? – dije sonriéndole a Vita

- Esta bien Takashi, además tienes razón, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos

- Gracias Vita, nos vemos – dije mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaba Emi descansando – Estas despierta Emi?

- uhm, ahora si – dijo Emi algo adormilada

- Vaya, en verdad te afectó esa explosión? – dije riéndome un poco

- no, bueno, si me aturdió, y todo porque Zero no apareció tan rápido como esperaba – dijo Emi riéndose un poco

- jeje, y eso es mi culpa?

- no lo se jeje

- jaja, en fin, me alegra que estés bien Emi – dije dejando de reír un poco

- vamos, no es para tanto, pero gracias por preocuparte – dijo Emi y luego de eso alguien abrió la puerta

- oh, disculpen, creí que solo estaba Emi – dijo Signum al entrar a la habitación

- Signum, descuida, yo ya me iba – dije algo nervioso

- De hecho a quien buscaba era a ti – dijo Signum seria como siempre

- a mi? Y bueno, en que puedo ayudarte? – dije sonriéndole

- bueno, Hayate te estaba buscando, y supuse que estarías aquí, y bueno ya que sabes esto podrías ir con Hayate? – dijo Signum

- muy bien, gracias por avisarme, enseguida iré – dije asintiendo con la cabeza – nos vemos luego Emi, vendré al rato para llevarte a casa – dije mientras salía de la habitación.

- Para que me querrá Hayate? – me preguntaba mientras caminaba – oh no! El chequeo de Rein Zwei! Lo olvidé por completo, puede que sea para eso, debo darme prisa entonces – dije mientras empezaba a correr mas rápido.

- oh? Aquí estas Takashi – dijo Hayate saliendo de su oficina.

- Hayate, uff, al fin te encuentro jeje – dije algo agitado por la carrera que hice – para que me buscabas?

- bueno, es sobre Rein Zwei, su chequeo era hoy pero supongo que tuviste contratiempos por lo que sucedió con Emi cierto? - Dijo Hayate

- Si jeje, pasé a verla a la enfermería, pero ya estoy aquí, enseguida le haré el chequeo a Rein Zwei.

- Muy bien, este… podría estar presente también? – preguntó Hayate

- oh? Bueno, no veo porque no jeje, esta bien, puedes venir, después de todo… - dije haciendo una pausa al final

- después de todo… que? – preguntó Hayate

- después de todo tu eres mi superior jajaja, no podría negarme – dije soltando una leve carcajada.

- aah! Eh… emm, este… para nada jeje, si no quieres esta bien… - dijo Hayate algo apenada

- descuida, solo bromeaba, bueno superior, vamos al área de trabajo jeje

- aaaw, no me llames superior! – dijo Hayate aun apenada.

Luego de esto nos fuimos a mi oficina, ahí preparé todo lo necesario para el chequeo de Rein Zwei, Hayate se sentó en una silla de ahí cerca y solo observaba con mucha atención, yo me encontraba analizando los datos del estado actual de Rein Zwei hasta que de pronto sonó el estado de Alarma nuevamente, esta vez era solo una transmisión por parte de alguien desconocido, rápidamente interrumpimos el chequeo y corrimos hacia el cuarto de control donde Lindy Harlaown se encontraba hablando con la persona de la transmisión, al parecer TSAB estaba bajo amenaza enemiga.

- Que pasa Lindy-san? – dijo Hayate preocupada

- Descuida, el asunto ya esta siendo atendido por ella – dijo Fate

- Vaya, asi que ahí esta nuestra última invitada, Yagami Hayate – dijo la persona que estaba del otro lado de la transmisión, pero no se podía ver nada ya que solo era sonido.

- quien eres tu? Responde! – preguntó Lindy intentando obtener información.

- bueno, esta bien, por ahora no haré tanto alboroto, pero déjenme decirles que ustedes tienen algo que necesito y un ataque es inminente, asi que de momento confórmense con mi nombre, yo soy Lusso Berlinetta – dijo la persona desconocida.

- Lusso Berlinetta? … nunca había oído ese nombre… - dijo Lindy

- mejor asi, de todas maneras, pronto me conocerán, pero por ahora, hasta pronto – dijo Lusso Berlinetta cortando la transmisión.

- Fue esa persona la que habrá mandado esos Gadget Drones? – pregunto Nanoha

- no lo se, pero probablemente si, lo mas probable es que haya mandado esos gadget drones de reconocimiento para poderse comunicar con nosotros – dijo Lindy.

- bueno, pero no hay de que preocuparnos, estaremos listos para cuando esa persona decida atacar, cierto? – dijo Fate animada.

- Todos se animaron con las palabras de Fate, excepto yo, me sentía algo intranquilo con la aparición de esa persona, en ninguna de las épocas anteriores había aparecido alguien relacionado con ese nombre, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, supongo que es hora de investigar mas a fondo esta época.

Fin Capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

MHSLN RF - C6

**Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha RF**

**Capitulo 6 – Legado**

_Nuevamente vuelve a amanecer, es un día mas en esta época, pero también es una noche mas en la que no puedo dormir, han pasado 5 días desde que se dio a conocer aquel tipo llamado Lusso Berlinetta, desde ese día he estado algo inquieto y no puedo conciliar el sueño, al parecer esto marcará algo muy diferente en esta época, desde que llegué a aquí pensé que sería la correcta esta ves, pero no pensé que fuera a haber mas cambios, definitivamente esta epoca cambiará, tan solo espero poder lograr mi objetivo e ir contra mi destino._

Emi como de costumbre se ha levantado temprano y se puso a hacer el desayuno, nos fuimos juntos a TSAB y ella pasa directo al Instituto Estrella mientras que yo me dirijo hacia mi área de trabajo en las instalaciones centrales de TSAB, desde que apareció Berlinetta no he estado en mucho contacto con los demás, apenas si cruzo unas palabras con Fate, Hayate ha estado algo ocupada también así que no la he visto desde ese día, como Emi se dirige sola a su instituto tampoco veo a Nanoha ni a Vita y mucho menos a Signum, de momento creo que es la mejor opción, necesito enfocar toda mi concentración en mi trabajo actual y en la investigación de ese tal Berlinetta, aunque nose por donde empezar, tengo muy poco acceso a mucha información del tipo que necesito, aunque no es nada difícil infiltrarme pero creo que no debo hacerlo, por ahora veré que encuentro solo con el nombre del tipo ese, y espero que no interfiera con mis planes, si ese tipo se mete demasiado será un problema mas… demonios!! No puedo concentrarme en nada por tantos pensamientos!! Uh? Quien tocará a la puerta.

- disculpa Takashi, puedo pasar? – dijo una voz femenina

- claro, adelante – dije saliéndome de mis pensamientos y mostrándome mas tranquilo

- hola Takashi, traigo a Levantine para su mantenimiento – dijo Signum al entrar a mi oficina.

- Signum… eh… ah si, no recordaba que era hoy, permítemelo – dije pidiéndole a Levantine.

- claro, toma – dijo Signum dándome a Levantine – ah por cierto, también tengo algo mas para ti – dijo Signum metiendo la mano a su bolsa.

- eh? que es?

- toma, Hayate me dijo que te diera eso – dijo Signum dándome una pequeña hoja de papel doblada.

- Hayate? Que será? – pregunté algo confundido

- no lo sé, solo me dijo que te lo entregara – dijo Signum seria – bueno, eso es todo, vendré a recoger a Levantine cuando esté listo, nos vemos – dijo Signum mientras se retiraba del lugar.

- claro, no te preocupes, comenzaré a trabajar enseguida – dije sonriéndole, aunque falsamente porque en realidad me sentía triste.

Luego de que Signum se fue me senté nuevamente y me puse a ver el papel que me había mandado Hayate y al desdoblarlo vi que había algo escrito en el asi que me dispuse a leerlo, lo que decía era:

"_Hola Takashi, espero que de ser posible no le muestres a nadie mas esta nota, quisiera que solo quedara entre tu y yo, si puedes verme en el parque de la ultima ves que salimos te lo agradecería, estaré ahí a las 3 en punto, quisiera hablarte de algo y siento que solo te lo puedo decir a ti, la verdad nose porque pero asi es como lo siento, hasta entonces._

_Hayate."_

Cuando terminé de leer la nota me quedé pensando es que es lo que Hayate querrá decirme, no se me pasaba nada por la mente, de pronto miré el reloj y vi que faltaban 20 a las 3, asi que me apuré y salí rumbo al lugar donde nos encontraríamos, salí rápidamente de TSAB hasta llegar al parque de la otra ves y Hayate ya estaba ahí esperándome así que llegué saludándola.

- hola Hayate, llevas mucho aquí? – pregunte algo agitado

- hola, no te preocupes, tengo poco de haber llegado, y gracias por venir Takashi – dijo Hayate sonriéndome.

- bueno, y… que es eso de lo que querías hablarme?

- eso… es que, bueno, prométeme que no dirás nada de esta conversación si?

- lo prometo, solo quedará entre nosotros – dije sonriéndole nuevamente

- gracias Takashi, bueno, tu… tu nunca me has visto pelear a mi verdad? – preguntó Hayate.

- claro que te he visto pelear, aunque… no en esta época jaja – dije en mi mente, pero claro, decirle eso normalmente me haría ver como un loco de seguro – No, nunca te he visto pelear Hayate, porque? – pregunte ahora si normalmente.

- bueno, conoces a Schwertkreuz obviamente verdad?

- claro, yo lo creé jeje, pasa algo con el?

- no, no es nada con el, y bueno, otra pregunta, sabes cual es mi rango de maga?

- eso si no lo se – dije agachando la cabeza.

- descuida, no estamos en un Sim Date jeje, no pasará nada si no sabes algo de mi jeje – dijo Hayate burlándose un poquito.

- eh!? no, este… mmm… - dije poniéndome nervioso

- descuida, bueno, sigamos, mi rango de maga es SS+ estoy muy cerca del SSS pero eso sería arriesgado, además de que lo mejor para mi es estar dentro del rango S en batalla, pero bueno, a diferencia de Nanoha y Fate que son SS yo tengo algo que es como un empujón, algo que coloca ese + en mi rango.

- algo como un empujón? A que te refieres? Algún Boost Device?

- no, o bueno, no lo veo asi, aunque ahora que lo mencionas puede que sea algo parecido, ya que cuando lo uso siento un incremento de poder que se nota mucho.

- y que es ese dispositivo? – pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

- bueno, estas al tanto de la batalla que ocurrió hace algunos años contra el Fafner, éramos solo unas niñas y tuvimos que enfrentarnos a ese monstruo.

- si, he odio sobre eso – dije – de nuevo algo relacionado con la batalla contra el fafner en la que no estuve presente – dije en mi mente.

- bueno, durante la batalla, en el golpe final, sentí como si algo hubiera entrado en mi, pero fue demasiado poder para mi en aquel entonces y casi muero de no ser porque intervinieron rápidamente en el asunto – dijo Hayate muy seria.

- ya veo, y que fue lo que hicieron para salvarte?

- trasladaron todo ese poder que extrañamente llegó a mi a un dispositivo ajeno a Schwertkreuz al que llamaron Libro de la Oscuridad, debido al devastador poder que contiene.

- libro de la oscuridad? Nunca había escuchado algo asi, podrías contarme sobre el? – dije con mucho interés.

- claro, como su nombre lo dice, es un libro y puede ser usado como dispositivo, pero ese poder solo puede ser usado por mi, el libro de la oscuridad no responde a nadie mas que a mi y por esa razón el libro de la oscuridad fue sellado, y ese sello solo se puede abrir usando a mi Schwertkreuz.

- un poder que solo tu puedes usar… ugh… grr, mi… mi cabeza… me duele… - dije mientras sentía un terrible dolor que hasta caí de rodillas al suelo.

- Takashi!! Estas bien? Que te sucede, respóndeme! – dijo Hayate preocupada y tomándome de la espalda.

- descuida… ya… ya pasó, seguramente un dolor pasajero o algo asi, perdón por preocuparte – dije levantándome poco a poco.

- no hay problema, y bueno, eso era lo que quería contarte, el libro de la oscuridad es un gran secreto de TSAB y me preocupa que tal ves eso sea lo que busca ese tal Berlinetta.

- gracias por confiar en mi Hayate, y no quiero preocuparte mas, pero puede ser que tengas razón y ese tipo este buscando ese poder, tal ves el libro de la oscuridad no es tan secreto después de todo y alguien mas sabe de su existencia.

- tal ves, pero ahora debemos estar preparados, no sabemos de que será capaz ese tipo.

- tienes razón, debemos estar preparados, ya que el mismo dijo que atacaría.

- si, y me pregunto… si la aparición de Zero tiene algo que ver.

- eh? Zero?

- si, ya ves, el apareció para proteger a Emi, no creo que este de parte de ese tipo, pero no sabemos si estará de nuestro lado, pese a que todo indica que es el mismo Zero que una vez ayudó a TSAB, no sabemos mucho sobre el, creo que muchos no le harán tanta confianza – dijo Hayate muy seria.

- y tu… confías en Zero? – dije con la voz algo baja.

- yo… por alguna razón, siento que puedo confiar plenamente en el, pero estoy segura de que habrá quienes no lo vean de la misma manera – dijo Hayate

- si, pienso lo mismo que tu, también siento que Zero puede ser de gran ayuda en esta batalla.

- batalla… - dijo Hayate con la cabeza agachada – creo que es cierto… supongo que no puede ser de otra manera.

- vamos Hayate, no te preocupes, sin importar quien se ponga contra TSAB podremos contra el, así que anímate – dije entusiasta para animar a Hayate.

- tienes razón, no debo ponerme asi, gracias Takashi – dijo Hayate sonriendo.

- por cierto Hayate, volviendo a lo del Libro de la Oscuridad… crees que pudieras mostrármelo? – dije algo apenado.

- … bueno, no veo problema en eso, además… también quería hablarte para eso, ya que eres un experto en dispositivos puede que tu puedas ver alguna otra cosa en el libro de la oscuridad – dijo Hayate – pero si no es molestia, tiene que ser en tu oficina, y que solo estés tu.

- claro que no hay problema, por eso no te preocupes

- muy bien, pero puede ser mas tarde? Es que tengo unas cosas que hacer en unos momentos – dijo Hayate

- por supuesto, de hecho yo también tengo asuntos que atender jejeje – dije sonriéndole

- muy bien, entonces mas tarde pasaré a tu oficina – dijo Hayate despidiéndose

Luego de esto, regresamos TSAB, separándonos cada quien en su respectiva área, me fui a mi oficina a revisar mas información sobre Rein Zwei, lo que he recopilado hasta ahora con su chequeo me ha parecido muy interesante, juraría que es la misma Reinforce de hace tanto tiempo… no no no, que cosas digo, estoy pensando demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo, si es para ella por lo cual he vivido tanto tiempo, para poder…

- Takashi, estas ahí? – dijo Hayate tocando a mi puerta.

- eh? oh si, espérame un poco – dije despertándome de mis pensamientos – pasa Hayate – dije abriendo la puerta.

- gracias Takashi

- disculpa por tardar jeje, estaba soñando despierto – dije algo apenado

- no te preocupes, iba llegando – dijo Hayate algo apenada también – y bien… quieres que te muestre el libro de la oscuridad?

- … por favor… - dije algo serio.

- esta bien…

Hayate comenzó a recitar algunas palabras en voz baja y cuando extendió sus manos apareció frente a ella un libro que a simple vista parecía un libro común y corriente, rápidamente supuse que se trataba del libro de la oscuridad y efectivamente, tal y como Hayate había dicho, solo ella lo podía usar, comprendí eso cuando ella lo invocó y vi en el libro una especie de candado que de entrada tenía la forma de Schwertkreuz, en el momento en que Hayate puso a Schwertkreuz en el libro de la oscuridad para abrirlo y asi poder mostrarme su contenido, cuando ya estaba abierto, el libro dejo de resplandecer y fue cuando Hayate me dijo que ya estaba listo para verlo y asi lo hice, comencé a darle un vistazo rápidamente, hojeándolo sin prestar atención, ya que lo había hojeado completamente decidí darle otra hojeada pero con mas atención, no había visto ni la mitad del libro cuando me percaté de que en esas paginas estaban plasmadas las técnicas de Reinforce, era como si de alguna manera toda su magia fuera plasmada en el contenido de ese libro, nuevamente, al ir viendo cada una de las hojas, venían a mi mente numerosos recuerdos de aquella época, aquellos días, en los que todo era tranquilo y la pasaba muy bien junto a mis amigos, de pronto, llegué a una hoja en donde se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude seguir viendo, asi que cerré el libro y se lo devolví a Hayate dándole las gracias, como no pude esconder los vidrioso de mis ojos Hayate noto que tenía algo e inmediatamente me pregunto que qué me había pasado, a lo que le conteste un simple no es nada, con una sonrisa muy mal fingida que no me sirvió para evitar las preguntas de Hayate.

Fin Capitulo 6 – Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha RF**

**Capitulo 7 – Investigación**

_Había pasado otra noche sin poder dormir bien, el asunto del libro de la oscuridad me tenía sorprendido todavía, si Hayate dijo que ese poder entró a ella durante la pelea contra el Fafner… es probable que haya sido Reinforce… ¿acaso ella quería que Hayate tuviera su poder? Viéndolo bien, Hayate puede controlarlo, es una maga excelente pero… ¿ese era su plan? Como quisiera saber las respuestas a todo esto, quisiera que esto fuera mas sencillo pero es todo lo contrario, conforme pasa el tiempo le veo mas dificultad a todo…_

- Debes calmarte un poco hermano, intenta calmarte, vamos, toma algo para que te refresques ¿si? – dijo Emi pareciendo detrás de mi con una botella de agua en sus manos que no dudé ni un segundo en tomarla ya que a pesar del aire acondicionado yo estaba sudando.

- Muchas gracias Emi, estoy seguro de que me hará muy bien el agua – dije sonriéndole muy agradecidamente por sus atenciones.

- Espero que si, últimamente te veo mas preocupado que de costumbre, ¿pasó algo ayer que yo no sepa?

- … si, pasó algo Emi, algo relacionado con Rin… - dije algo desganado dejando a un lado la botella de agua.

- cuéntame por favor Takashi ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Emi mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- bueno… le prometí a Hayate que solo quedaría entre ella y yo, y… sabes como soy respecto a las promesas, espero que me entiendas Emi – dije mirando fijamente a Emi esperando que me disculpara por no poder contarle sobre el libro de la oscuridad y su posible relación con Reinforce.

- No te preocupes Takashi, te entiendo, como sea, intenta descansar un poco.

- Gracias Emi, prometo que te diré sobre esto tan pronto como me sea posible, no creo que sea algo que vaya a quedar guardado durante mucho tiempo, así que s paciente.

- Muy bien Takashi, entonces… vayamos a dormir – dijo Emi dirigiéndose a la cama.

No supe como pero… de alguna manera… logré dormir muy bien esa noche, espero que eso me ayude a estar mas concentrado el día de hoy.

Tan pronto terminamos de desayunar, salí rápidamente junto con Emi rumbo a TSAB, a Emi le iba muy bien en su entrenamiento con Vita y Nanoha, aunque por el incidente de hace algunos días… era como si Nanoha estuviera siendo muy flexible, esto según palabras de Vita, definitivamente todos siguen iguales, sin importar el tiempo, ni la época, todos son la misma persona a final de cuentas…

- Takashi? De nuevo te perdiste en tus pensamientos, aquí nos separamos ¿recuerdas? – dijo Emi al ver que yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

- oh cierto, lo siento Emi, bueno, nos vemos mas tarde – le dije mientras la veía correr hacia el Instituto Estrella.

Luego de eso caminé hacia mi área de trabajo, aunque la verdad nose que haría el día de hoy, al menos para mi beneficio, tenia asuntos de trabajo de TSAB pero, sobre mis investigaciones del tal Lusso Berlinetta, sobre Rein Zwei y… actualmente, sobre el libro de la oscuridad, no sabía por donde debía empezar así que de momento me dedicaría a los asuntos que me dieran en TSAB.

Llegué a mi área de trabajo y el trabajo que se me presentaba hoy era la revisión de algunos dispositivos inteligentes, lo raro es que eran muchos, y mas raro aun… que todos eran iguales, lo cual significaba que eran las armas de ataque de los soldados de TSAB, al parecer ya se estaban preparando para la inevitable batalla que estaba por venir.

Unas horas después ya había terminado de revisar todos los dispositivos y de pronto alguien tocó a mi puerta, me preguntaba quien sería ya que no tenía ni idea, tal vez Hayate o Fate, bueno, debería abrir para averiguarlo.

- Hola Takashi – dijo Nanoha sonriendo cuando abrí la puerta.

- Ah, hola Nanoha… pasa por favor – dije respondiéndole el saludo e invitándola a pasar para saber que era lo que necesitaba, pensé en que lo mas probable es que se trataba aun sobre el incidente donde estuvo presente Emi pero me sorprendió mucho lo directa que fue y el verdadero motivo al que venía.

- Takashi… tu y Fate… ¿son muy unidos? – preguntó Nanoha de inmediato y algo cabizbaja.

- eh!? porqué… ¿a que te refieres con unidos? – dije algo sorprendido por la pregunta de Nanoha, la verdad no tenía ni idea de porque lo preguntaba.

- bueno… es que… me preocupo por Fate, desde que han estado saliendo regresa algo tarde a casa, quería saber si en verdad es necesario que se vean tan seguido, y tan tarde, tal vez alguna vez podrías ser tu el que nos visite.

La verdad es que estaba aun más sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir… Fate y yo… ¿¡saliendo!? No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Nanoha, pero inmediatamente pensé que era algo de Fate por lo que simplemente acepté lo que ella dijo.

- Si, no te preocupes Nanoha, se lo diré a Fate cuando la vea – dije sonriéndole un poco y para cambiar rápidamente de tema le pregunté por Emi y su entrenamiento.

- Ah, bueno, Emi es una maga ejemplar, tiene mucho potencial, va muy bien con su entrenamiento. – contestó Nanoha como si también se sintiera aliviada por cambiar e tema pero no tanto al tratarse sobre Emi.

- Me alegra saber eso pero… me enteré que Emi esta recibiendo un trato especial por una de sus maestras jeje – dije guiñándole el ojo.

- eh? quien diría algo asi!? – contestó Nanoha algo sorprendida.

- Nanoha… olvida el incidente por favor – le dije poniéndome mas serio – en verdad, no pasa nada, todo esta bien, no quieras cargar con la culpa de lo que sucedió.

- no puedo… fue culpa mía que Emi casi…

- pero no sucedió Nanoha – dije poniéndome de pie y poniendo mi mano en su hombro – no pasó nada, Emi está bien y… quiere una maestra que sea mas estricta con ella para poder ser como ella – dije sonriéndole.

- en verdad… ¿Emi piensa eso? – preguntó Nanoha intentando sonreír un poco.

- por supuesto Nanoha, tu eres fuerte, y se nota cuando te contienes, así que no lo hagas mas, olvida ese incidente y se tan buena maestra como siempre lo has sido.

- muchas gracias Takashi, le alegra haber hablado contigo – dijo Nanoha sonriendo – bien, creo que debo irme, aun tengo unas cosas que atender, hasta luego Takashi – dijo Nanoha dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- a mi también me alegra haber platicado contigo, nos vemos luego Nanoha.

Bien, ahora lo siguiente era buscar a Fate para ver que es lo que tramaba con eso que me dijo Nanoha, salí corriendo inmediatamente hacia el Instituto Relámpago para encontrarme con Fate pero de pronto algo cayó rápidamente del cielo dejando una pantalla de humo a causa del choque que hubo contra el suelo, al juzgar por el hecho de que la alarma de alerta no había sonado supuse que sea lo que sea que haya caído no había sido detectado aun por lo que decidí acercarme cuidadosamente mientras se dispersaba la pantalla de humo, caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar del impacto cuando de pronto me detuve al darme cuenta de que alguien se encontraba detrás de mi.

"Levantine", fue la palabra que escuché detrás de mi siendo pronunciada por Signum que al comenzar a notarla supuse que estaba preparada para pelear, de un segundo a otro la situación cambió y de la pantalla de humo salió una criatura mágica con apariencia de lobo llamada Wolfhund, eso era algo muy raro, generalmente esas criaturas habitan en otros mundos mágicos lo que me hacía preguntarme porqué había una justo frente a mi en este momento, por lo que vi en el rostro de Signum supuse que también ella se lo preguntaba, la diferencia entre ella y yo era que Signum iba dispuesta a atacar sin pensarlo 2 veces y así fue como sucedió, no bastaron mas que 3 golpes de su espada para acabar con el Wolfhund que, al parecer era el único que había por ahí y no se notaban señales de que pudiera llegar a aparecer algún otro.

- Te encuentras bien Takashi? – preguntó Signum sin quitar el modo de batalla de Levantine.

- Si, estoy bien, solo que, me pregunto que hacía un Wolfhund aquí, y la forma en que llegó… por donde lo veas esto es un ataque.

- Si, de eso estoy segura, y no cabe duda que proviene de ese tal Lusso Berlinetta.

- Yo también lo creo, pero… usar criaturas mágicas? Estoy seguro de que esto es como una advertencia de su parte, ahora mas que nunca debemos estar listos para la batalla, no estamos seguros de que sea lo que el quiera de TSAB pero sea lo que sea ya comienza a moverse y dudo que esto sea lo mas que pueda hacer – dije haciendo énfasis en lo de advertencia ya que era lo que parecía en realidad.

- Lo se, debemos estar alertas, sería bueno que revisaras nuestros dispositivos, solo por si acaso – dijo Signum con el tono serio de voz que he oído de ella hacia mi desde que estoy conciente en esta época.

Luego de eso Signum y yo nos dirigimos al centro de seguridad de TSAB a comunicar lo que había sucedido, al parecer los detectores de TSAB no detectaron el objeto en el que venía el Wolfhund y parecía una maquina muy sofisticada, con el simple hecho de no ser detectada por el mecanismo de seguridad de TSAB ya era demasiado, y era algo de cuidado porque un ataque así sería demasiado sorpresivo por lo que inmediatamente se tomaron medidas.

Todo el asunto del Wolfhund prácticamente quedó entre Signum, el centro de seguridad y yo, así que no me extrañaría que las siguientes en enterarse fueran Fate y Hayate, aun así decidí no preocuparme tanto por el asunto de quien se enterara y quien no, así que retomé mi búsqueda de Fate para saber de lo que hablaba Nanoha hace rato, nuevamente me dirigí hacia el Instituto Relámpago y no tardé mucho en encontrar a Fate, se encontraba entrando a su oficina y tan pronto me vio se detuvo y me invitó a pasar cuando ya me encontraba mas cerca.

Una vez dentro de su oficina comenzamos con una plática común, saludándonos y preguntando por Emi, por la ausencia de tema supuse que Fate aun no se enteraba del ataque del Wolfhund de hace rato así que de momento decidí ignorar el tema y dirigirme hacia lo que me interesaba mas en ese momento, lo que dijo Nanoha.

- oye Fate… - dije algo temeroso.

- Si Takashi?

- bueno, verás, hace rato hablé con Nanoha y… - Fate comenzó a verme con cara de duda cuando nombré a Nanoha.

- Si, que pasa con ella? Esta bien?

- claro, ella esta bien… bueno, eso creo… dime Fate, a donde vas en realidad cuando le dices que sales conmigo?

- Eh!? Nanoha te contó sobre eso!!? – contestó Fate muy sorprendida.

- Así es, ella misma fue y me lo dijo, pero no te preocupes, le seguí el juego y le aseguré que regresarías mas temprano a casa pero, quiero saber a donde vas en realidad, ¿podrías decírmelo?

- No me digas que no supones a donde estoy yendo o que es lo que estoy haciendo, apuesto a que ya te lo imaginas, ¿o no?

- La verdad es que si, sospecho que estas investigando sobre Lusso Berlinetta, ¿no es así? – contesté rápidamente.

- y como la gran mayoría de las veces, sospechas bien Takashi, he estado investigando sobre ese tipo pero no quería involucrar a Nanoha, así que por eso le mencionaba que salía contigo, nunca creí que ella te llegaría a preguntar sobre eso, por eso lo hice pero ya veo que Nanoha nos sorprendió a ambos – dijo Fate riéndose un poco al mencionar lo de Nanoha.

- y bien Fate, que has averiguado sobre ese tipo?

- Nada aun, pareciera como si no existiera, o al menos no aquí en nuestro mundo, tal vez venga de otra parte pero aun no llevo a tanto mis investigaciones.

- Entiendo, bueno, intenta relacionarlo con máquinas y tecnología y… criaturas mágicas…

- Criaturas mágicas? Y eso porque? –preguntó Fate algo sorprendida.

- Bueno, creo que no te enteraste, hace rato cuando te estaba buscando dentro del área de TSAB cayó una máquina extraña, pero lo sorprendente es que dentro de ella venía un Wolfhund.

- Un Wolfhund!? Pero que hacía un Wolfhund dentro de una máquina, acaso no lo detectó la seguridad de TSAB!? – dijo Fate comenzando a Alarmarse.

- Tranquila Fate, no pasó a mayores, los de seguridad ya están trabajando en eso, se recuperó una parte de esa máquina y la están examinando para saber si es por la construcción de la maquina la razón por la que no fue detectada al entrar, además no hubo heridos, en el rango donde estuvo el Wolfhund solo estábamos Signum y yo.

- Ya veo, entonces no pasó nada tan grave, pero en ese caso los de seguridad deben apurarse, que tal si esto solo era una prueba de ese Lusso Berlinetta para ver si sus máquinas funcionaban y el siguiente ataque será con un mayor numero de criaturas – dijo Fate ya mas tranquila.

- Exacto, por eso mismo sugerí que se enfocaran mucho en el estudio de esa máquina, de otro modo estaríamos vulnerables a cualquier ataque y no podríamos reaccionar a tiempo, también sugerí que se hicieran guardias en los alrededores, no podemos confiar solamente en los detectores de seguridad debido a lo que acaba de suceder, necesitamos estar prevenidos.

- tienes toda la razón, bien, yo por lo pronto seguiré con mis investigaciones, tomaré en cuenta los datos que me has dado sobre la máquina y las criaturas mágicas.

- Fate… ten mucho cuidado, no te expongas demasiado, cualquier cosa o problema llámame inmediatamente o a alguien mas – le dije a Fate

- Gracias Takashi, pero no te preocupes, se infiltrarme fácilmente – dijo Fate guiñándome el ojo

- bien Fate, entonces suerte en tu investigación, por ahora me retiro, tengo algo de trabajo que terminar antes de volver a casa con Emi.

- hasta luego Takashi – dijo Fate mientras me miraba salir de su oficina.

A estando fuera me dirigí hacia mi área de trabajo, aun tenía que atender unos asuntos relacionados con Rein Zwei y no quería dejarlos para después, cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con ella, quería saberla de inmediato.

Fin Capitulo 07


End file.
